


Secret Job

by LordLenne



Series: Secret Job AU [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Lucas struggles to earn his pay to stay at an expensive college dorm, working two jobs as a student. His day job is simply being a friendly associate at the college bookstore. But at night, he works at a special gay club. He only cared about the amazing pay, until he met a very attractive male who would eventually come see him at the club...





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

The beat of the song fitted perfectly to the dancers’ movements. Crowds of men and only men cheered and whistled as they laid their eyes upon the dancers. Their foots step forward and back, and their sly smirks blow a teasing kiss as they shake their hips and asses.

Far from the main crowd, additional workers in the club walk back and forth, being pretty sights to the men kicking back and relaxing at various tables. Other than averting the attention of those not focused on the dancers, they head around with trays of seductively delicious snacks or quenching drinks, willing to answer any male that call on them.

“Hey cutie, over here!”

A blonde server perks up to the direction of the noise that was pointed at them. He sees three young men, all looking charmingly topless, waving and whistling at him. A shy smile curves onto the waiter’s lips as he approaches them in a diffident manner.

“Drinks for us?” asked one of the men.

“Sure!” replied the waiter. He currently had the job of going around and refilling drinks with a pitcher in hand, which he would refill back at the nearby bar should it go empty. Filling the men’s three glasses with his nervous smile still on, it had gone out, leaving him an excuse to quickly leave the table.

“Hey wait a minute,” said one of the other males.

“Yes?” replied the waiter.

“You’re really cute you know,” he continued.

“Th-Thanks.”

“What’s your name?” asked the other male.

“It’s Lucas, but everyone here calls me Luke.”

“Oh, cute name too,” said the one who called him back.

“Wait, I know you!” said the guy in the middle. “You’re the new guy, aren’t you? You just started dancing recently.”

Lucas chuckled anxiously. “Haha, yeah, I am…”

“Ooh, server and dancer? Can’t wait to see you on stage.”

“I’m not that good yet,” Lucas replied.

“With a gorgeous body like that, who cares if you’re good or not?”

Lucas grinned with more effort, looking satisfied by their compliment. “Aw, thanks.”

“Well, you go on. Thanks for the drinks.” The man near him shoved a small stack of bills within the waistband of Lucas’ rather small and tight underwear. The blonde waiter was reluctant at wearing it first, but he knew its sexy and cute appeal was worth the extra money, proven just now. When the bills were safe in his hold, he winked at the man and walked away with a lasting smile.

Lucas headed back to his home base—the southwest bar which was where he retrieved his trays holding delightful snacks and pitchers of light alcoholic drinks, and where he rested in the seats of for a break behind the loud crowd.

He set down his pitcher on the table. One of the busy bartenders took it to refill while Lucas’ boss walked on over in his raunchiest outfit: a simple tight and white speedo, which failed to cover some pubic hair.

“Hey Luke~!” called the man.

“Oh, Rowe!” responded Lucas. Rowe sat down in the next available seat, not reluctant in putting his arm around the boy.

“How’s the night so far?” Rowe pleasingly asked.

“Going great!” Lucas answered. “Were you…watching me again?”

“For a while,” Rowe told.

“Was I okay?”

“Oh, you’re doing just fine, honey!” He playfully disheveled Lucas’ hair. “Your job is to keep the customers happy and horny, and you’re doing that without trying!”

“Is that right?” Lucas asked.

“Those men you just served,” Rowe pointed to them, “oh I’m very sure that they were happy just seeing you—happy in various ways, of course.”

Lucas chuckled. “Am I really that…sexy?”

“Oh, dead sexy! You even turn me on!” Rowe responded, smiling giddly. He then poked at various areas of Lucas’ body. “Look at your perfect body—your torso, your legs, your arms even!”

Lucas looked down at his body. “I see…” He had never prepared his self to make such a slightly less than average figure. All that it took was his natural metabolism and minor exorcise every day. No matter how much he ate or how hard he worked out, it seemed like his body was cursed to be sexy for the job.

“Oh, look,” Rowe pointed across the area to the special section of the club, surrounded by soundproof glass, where the dancers entertained the guests of their choice with lap dances, or something a little more. There were currently four guys, who had just finished their last number many minutes ago, entertaining other men satisfied in their chair. From Lucas’ sight, the second male from the right had just finished stroking his customer’s penis, allowing cum to be shot on his face, which turned the both of them on. Rowe pointed out the last dancer from the right took his customer beyond the section into one of the four doors that led to private rooms.

“Looks like Tony’s customer had a Triple Ticket,” Rowe told.

“A Triple Ticket…” Lucas repeated.

The club’s specialty was giving out Triple Tickets, which were fake-gold colored cards given to customers that visit the club for a straight three days, after paying the $69 entry fee each time. The tickets allowed them to get a private room with a dancer for up to an hour, but the only way to bring up the opportunity was if the dancer chooses to entertain you in the club’s special section. You would get a higher chance of being entertained if you threw enough money at the dancer while they performed on stage, but it was still their choice to go with you or not. It was more of a matter of being nice or if they wanted some extra fun for the night.

Lucas wanted to do a lap dance with a guy for as long as he wanted since he got the job, and hoped that his customer gave him a Triple Ticket.

No, it wasn’t because Lucas wanted fun, wild sex in the private rooms. Rather, it was because of the big bonus pay that the employees get when they show their received Triple Ticket to the club manager. Lucas needed that big bonus for his college tuition, which was a dreadful amount for him, even if he was working two jobs.

And yet, Lucas believed he would never get that bonus pay. It wasn’t because he wasn’t scared of having sex. He didn’t mind doing a lap dance, or entertaining a guy in one of the rooms. He just wanted to do it with a guy he _really_ liked. Even after seeing so many guys he judged as hot, none of them felt like...the "one."

“It’s time I get back to my shift. You should too,” Rowe told.

“All right.”

“Ah, why don’t you dance again tonight?” Rowe asked. “I think the mood for tonight is shy guys with sexy bodies.” He winked at Lucas.

“Well, I guess it won’t hurt,” Lucas told.

“Oh—wait a second,” Rowe told. “I haven’t seen you do a lap dance with someone for a while.”

“Oh…is that so?” Lucas questioned.

“Don’t you want that bonus pay from a Triple Ticket guy? You know? You told me you really wanted it for your college tuition.”

“Well, I do, but…” Lucas didn’t bother completing his thought.

“All right, here’s a mandatory task: lap dance with someone! Got it?” Rowe nudged Lucas with his elbow. “Do it and I’ll tell the manager to pay you a little extra tonight, whether you get a ticket or not,” and then he winked again.

“Okay, okay…”

“Good! Once their next two songs end, you can go up with Ricky, Shawny, and Aston. I’ll let them know.” Rowe stood up and headed off. “Don’t have too much fun now!”

Lucas felt his body shiver a little. He tried his best to stray away from the more risque tasks as best he could, but he knew they were a part of his duties. It had been a while since his last lap dance with a customer. It would be fun after so long, he thought.

He just hoped he wouldn’t be paid a Triple Ticket from a guy he didn’t prefer.

For the rest of the time, Lucas watched the remaining dancers on stage. He was a well-skilled dancer his self, but it didn’t hurt to learn more or pick up a couple new moves. He saw the four men dance in sync to the song for a while before they added a few original flairs using their own body, with and without the poles on the stage. Their hard work earned them continuous whistles and various dollar bills being thrown at them or shoved into their underwear whenever they were close to the edge of the audience. Finally at the song’s end, they collected what was on stage, and walked into the crowd, their next job to pass into audience and give a little extra entertainment, whether it was a private lap dance or not, as another opportunity for more cash.

“The next dance will begin in about ten minutes,” announced a voice, nowhere to be seen on stage. “Keep the party going till then!” Another upbeat song took place, and the crowd mingled with their selves.

“Time to get ready,” Lucas whispered to his self. He headed away from the bar and made his way to the backstage area, meeting up with his co-dancers and stylist. Still a newbie to fashion, one of the stylists gave him all the help he needed to woo the audience according to the mood. With the charms Lucas already had, it was already going to be a cinch. Soon, once Lucas and the others were ready, they warmed up for the upcoming show…

“All right boys, are you ready for our next group?” Loud cheers erupted as a response. ”Then please welcome: Ricky, Shawny, Aston, and Luke!”

In order, the four young men elevated from underground platforms as a new song played, syncing well with their arrival. The various laser lights flaring around the area kept the many males continuously seeking for a full view of the arriving dancers. Once the dancers fully emerged, they strutted forward and began their work.

_‘B-Bring the boys out.’_

The beat of the song fit perfectly with Lucas’ style. The crowd of young men cheered and whistled as the dancer moved to the beat. Lucas didn’t forget to smile—a reluctant, but intoxicating smirk. His outfit, a simple white t-shirt and smooth short shorts, looked absolutely stunning. A pair of dancers step off on each end of the stage, holding hands in a stylish grip as they moved closer to the group of men. As they let go, the blonde dancer’s finger traces along his body up to his jaw, till he blows a few kisses all around. He gives off an enticing expression, and suddenly, everyone’s attention is on him. With the other dancers, his body shakes and stretches.

_‘B-Bring the boys out!’_

As soon as that one sentence ends, their shirts fling off into the crowd. In their own style, they appeal. The young blonde blows another kiss, before his hands roam around his upper body. The audience of men cheers with more energy. Bills of tens, fifties, even hundreds are thrown into the air, flying gracefully into his hands and pockets, not even interrupting his momentum. His hips sway again, and he makes another smile, one of innocent joy, exciting the men even more.

The song ends with the dancers in the center of the area, finishing with their own stylish pose. The crowd cheers loudly once more, bills flying around again. The blonde grabs what he can and blows away another set of playful kisses and winks. As the next dancers enter the stage, Lucas walks around to begin his next task: to please the customers for more cash.

Most eyes were on him. Many were interested in his pure, young half-nude body, filled with great lust. Even by just walking around, a few men walk up to his back and shove a few bills into his pockets as a reward for the tease.

“Hey baby, how ‘bout a lap dance with me?” call a few customers around. Lucas was anxious about choosing a random person out of the crowd, and only left them with a teasing gaze. He found himself heading around the tables, until the sight of a group of young men catch his attention.

“Hey,” Lucas begins with them.

One of the men whistle. “Damn, you were sexy out there.”

“Hey,” called another male. “Why don’t-cha give one to him?” he points with his thumb to the male next to him. “It’s his birthday soon—a nice early present, don’t-cha think?” An attractive looking customer, Lucas thought, one with short dark-brown hair, dark eyes and great outside look. He assumed he was one of those laid-back 'cool' type of guys, and he was intrigued in being able to please such a guy.

“Hm, why not?” Lucas responds, with a seductive smile.

“Score!” exclaims the customer. He mouths to his friend, “Thanks man.” He scoots out of the table stands by the blonde. The dancer places his arm around the customer’s back side and then leads them towards the lap dance area.

“So, mind telling me your name?” Lucas says.

“It’s Danny, and…I didn’t catch your name?”

“Luke,” replied the dancer.

Danny chuckled, “You're really cute,” he commented.

Both of them successfully made it to the lap dance area, where two other dancers already had a guest to entertain. As soon as Danny sat down, the young blonde starts by placing his knee between the other man’s legs, moving his body closer. Their foreheads touch, their faces close enough for Lucas to press an innocent kiss on the customer’s cheek, causing him to whimper.

"Your first lap dance?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah..." replied Danny, blushing red.

Lucas lightly grinned. "Just relax and let it all go."

He crawls into Danny’s lap, sitting on his legs. His arms wrap around the other’s neck, and suddenly, the weight on Danny’s crotch grew heavier. Lucas’ ass firmly presses against him, slowly rocking his hips. Lucas releases one arm and leans back, grinding on top of the customer’s crotch, applying even more pressure.

Danny’s hands were guided to the dancer’s chest. Smirking, he caresses with his finger, soon tickling Lucas’ nipples, before trailing downwards on the soft skin. Danny then leans forward, licking and sucking on the dancer’s nipples as his growing erection bulges against the blonde’s ass.

Lucas was getting excited as well. His mind began to wander all over the place. Did his co-workers at his day job know he liked doing this? How much harder should he grind? What would his brother say if he found him like this? He didn’t really care. What mattered was that he needed to keep up the act of his two personalities, the different ones that come up in the morning and night.

“Oh…fuck…” Danny whispered. “…I’m gonna cum…”

“So soon?” Lucas playfully whined. He didn’t know whether to be happy or frown at the thought, the mixed feelings of wanting to end the activity and not wanting to end the excitement conflicting.

“Sorry, it’s actually my first time at a gay club…” Danny admitted.

At that moment, Lucas felt relief, knowing that he didn’t have a Triple Ticket. Then again, there was conflicting feelings about not getting a big bonus pay. But, he thought for a moment. If he was new, he might as well make sure to give him a memorable fun first time, and hopefully earning a big tip.

“Here, how about I do…this?”

Lucas stops grinding and then undoes Danny’s pants, lowering them enough for him to pull out and stroke the man’s cock. Slowly, still keeping his hand on the customer’s dick, Lucas gets off his lap, and lowers his face closer to his crotch.

“Oh…god…!”

He wasn’t as close as he had said, but it gave Lucas another opportunity for more appeal. He leaned his head closer and licked the tip of Danny’s dick.

“Fuck!”

A tense moan sounds from Danny’s mouth, and his cum splatters onto Lucas’ face. Lucas’ tongue already slipped out of his lips, caught some of the cum, and satisfyingly licked it off. The few remains of cum rested on his cheek and nose.

“Oh…god…” the customer groans again. “That was…amazing…”

Lucas cleaned up his face before receiving a big wad of bills from his happy customer. Minutes later, after a few more moments of talking with one another, Danny and his group leave for the night, smiling at Lucas. All the young blonde could do was wave back.

A hand wraps around his neck: the grip was familiar. Lucas turns his head to see Rowe with an excited face.

“Oh, Luke-darling!” he began. “You did amazing!”

“Thanks,” replies the blonde.

“Are you sure you weren’t lying when you said you had no experience?” Rowe asked. “You looked like you knew what you were doing to me!”

“Well, it’s thanks to the tips everyone gave me,” Lucas told. “They told me to watch some videos and even practice with them.”

“I see…and that finish, though!” Rowe continued to comment. “Oh, so quick, but innocent and exciting!”

Lucas chuckled in agreement. Despite working a raunchy job, he was having fun.

Rowe gave Lucas his payment, the extra work added in of course, and then left the blonde alone at the southwest bar. He was counting his payment until another arm wrapped around his neck.

“Yo!” exclaimed the childish voice. Lucas glanced over and saw his friend and roommate Ninten smiling at him. Ninten wasn’t working with him at all; rather, he stayed at the southeast bar and acted as Lucas’ bodyguard, in case a customer got too touchy-feely.

“Ready to go?” Ninten asked.

“Yeah, lemme finish counting and then change,” Lucas answered.

“Dang…that’s a lot of bills…” Ninten commented.

“You saw all of them flying around,” Lucas told.

“Yeah, but I never seen them put into one place. You think you made enough for your dorm tomorrow?”

“Yeah…thank goodness.” Lucas gathered all of the money he earned and put them into a given envelope.

“So that guy you just lap danced with…” Ninten began, “…he came on you?”

“Yeah, I let him,” Lucas answered.

“You weren’t worried he had STDs or whatever?”

“He said it was his first time being at a club, so I figured it was his first time in any kind of sex, ever,” Lucas said. “And besides, it’s not typical for a guy with STDs to be in a club. The manager said that if any of the workers got infected, he would sue them for us.”

“Oh. Well, that would be scary enough to keep those guys out,” Ninten said.

“Yeah, so I’ll be fine eating some cum.” Lucas smirked at him. “Not that I didn’t mind at first.”

“You are such a slut,” Ninten said, smiling.

“You would be too, if you weren’t a martial arts instructor, and my brother’s boyfriend,” Lucas responded.

Ninten chuckled. "True. Well, you could say..." he paused briefly to lean forward into Lucas's ear, "...I’m a slut for your brother’s big, juicy dick.”

“…I didn’t need to picture my brother like that,” Lucas said.

In the back area of the building, Lucas said his goodbyes to the rest of the dancers and told his boss and the club manager he was leaving now. He throws on the clothes he started with for the day: a striped red-yellow t-shirt, comfy denim shorts, and a pair of red sneakers.

Lucas took a little moment to let his mind relax for a bit as he sat on a bench.

He smiled at the thought of his customer from earlier. Danny, was it? He seemed like a nice guy, with a cute personality too. He wondered if he would see him again.

The only people Lucas really cared about were his friends, which were rather limited in number, and his twin brother. Not a lot of people in the club mattered to him as much. Although, he was hoping to meet a boyfriend with this job. So far—after much observation of all the guys he interacted with—there was really no one.

Ninten burst into the changing room and grabbed Lucas’ hand.

“Come on, let’s go already!” he exclaimed. “It’s getting really late, and you know you have work in the morning.” He dragged him out of the club and into his car.

Money was an issue for Lucas, so much that he had to work two jobs. He wasn’t able to depend on money from Claus, his brother, as he had to manage his own finances too. Therefore, Lucas planned to pay for his tuition and dorm fees with a work-scholarship program from the college: working at the campus bookstore in the morning, which paid for his tuition, but not the dorm. The rest of the needed payment came from Lucas’ night job: a gay club stripper.

Even if the night job seemed like it paid big, the dorm cost was even bigger. Lucas had to work hard to reel in as much cash to pay the minimum cost of the dorm per month. Staying at home, hundreds of miles away, was not a choice. He depended on his night job to pay the dorm off. Upon hearing of the Triple Ticket bonus, Lucas knew he would be able to get the worry of college fees off his shoulder for the rest of his student career, but that was before he realized he needed a boyfriend to lose his virginity with first.

Lucas sighed, hiding his yawn from his day job co-workers and customers. Memories from the previous night played back in his mind for a little while, before he snapped back to reality once a customer came to his desk to purchase a couple of books.

It was almost noon, and Lucas’ shift was soon ending. He had gone through a flurry of customers; still now, the other clerks were continuing the sales. He was told to go with one more person before switching with another worker.

“Hi,” says the next customer. And then, Lucas fell in love.

He seemed like another normal-looking student at college, except that Lucas took note of the male’s disheveled black hair, alluring purple eyes, and charming smile. They were features another guy could have, but no, Lucas chose this guy. He especially couldn't stop staring into the other's beautiful eyes.

“Hi,” Lucas managed to say.

There was a very small pause, but the customer noticed Lucas’ current intent was just staring at him.

“Um…I’m here to buy these books?” said the customer.

“Oh—!” Lucas shook his head. Lucas took the three books laid on the desk and began scanning them. “Right, uh…do you have our campus credit card?”

“No,” said the customer. “I just transferred here today. Do I need one?”

“Oh, no, it’s just you get a discount if you use it.”

“Huh, I’ll look for one later,” he said. “Can I just pay with my own credit card?”

“Yeah, go ahead and swipe.” Lucas puts the books in a bag.

The customer swiped his card into the card machine. As soon as the payment process ended, the machine printed out two copies of the purchase, and gave both to the customer, along with a pen.

“Just sign this one for me, and you can keep the other one,” Lucas stated.

The other boy grabbed the pen and signed his name on the receipt, handing it and the pen back to the blonde. He slipped the other receipt into his book.

“And that is it,” Lucas told. “Have a good day—oh and…enjoy your stay here.”

“Thanks, I will.” The customer takes the bag, and smiles at Lucas one more time before walking away. Lucas takes the signed receipt and puts it into his pocket as he switches with another worker. He heads into the staff backroom, pulling out the receipt and examines it. He finds the name of the boy he had just met.

 _Ness_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

“Nngh…ahh…!”

Lucas gradually slowed his hand movement, letting his release seep into his collective towel.

“Again…” Lucas sighed. He rubbed the back of his head against his pillow, letting the sensation in his head slowly ease. His breaths were more controlled and lighter, and his eyes closed in peace.

” _Why are you always in my head?_ ” Lucas thought to himself.

With the passing two weeks, Lucas never saw that boy from the bookstore again. However, it was only because of that single moment between the two of them that resulted in never-ending sexual fantasies.

He just discarded the fantasy of him and the boy of his dreams, one where they met, fell in love at first sight, kissed, stripped, kissed again, and further leading up to steamy sexual action on a comfortable bed. Previously there had been more romantic scenes; this particular one Lucas had just finished was filled with a more lustful atmosphere.

Lucas masturbated occasionally, never rarely. By his words, he would say at least once every other day per week, an estimate of three or four times a week. He thought of himself as a pervert, and he didn’t deny it. He only justified his continuance by believing that it was to help keep his sex drive for his night job, and that Ninten said it was always healthy to make a release even if every day, especially since he knew Lucas was overwhelmed by the stress of two jobs.

However, an issue like this never happened before. For every fantasy involving another guy, Lucas always used the image of a handsome classmate, or one of his attractive customers from his jobs. They were only used once or twice every while. Ness, however, was always in the scene, every time since then.

Lucas longed to see that boy again, even if to glance at him for a second. And yet, despite the passing week, he never managed to see him on the campus, which was rather unusual as Lucas’ class schedule involved him walking around a moderate distance through the college grounds.

Maybe he lied, Lucas thought. Or perhaps, since he was a “transfer” student as he said, he was still trying to settle in due to some enrollment issues. Whatever the case, all Lucas wanted was just that boy.

But romantically, or sexually? Or both? That was something Lucas was still figuring out.

Another day passed, and then came the night. Ninten and Lucas were kindly greeted by the club receptionist as they headed inside the party. The colorful shades of pink and purple lights were already brightly flashing within the very gay atmosphere.

“Well, you know where I’ll be!” Ninten told. He gestured a wave to Lucas as he headed to his favorite bar, the bartender already preparing a drink upon seeing one of his usual customers.

Lucas made his way to the employees’ dressing room. In his locker was a bag full of his assigned clothes for the night, and within it was his usual voluptuous wear, which began to be a favorite for his bottom area. He stripped down nude first, and then put on the tight skivvies that was his actual bottom piece. Then, he slipped through the muscle shirt with finely snipped armholes for a wild fashion appeal.

Along with the clothes came a sticky note listing his job duties for the night. It was the usual: go around serving drinks while teasing customers’ horny dicks—as his boss worded—and dance on stage for an assigned time.

After locking his belongings up, he headed back out into the club’s main area. He went to the southwest bar and filled up a pitcher, and then proceeded to head around the tables.

“Whoo-wee!”

“Daaamn…”

His innocent and sexy appeal was already taking effect, a developed trait that he gave gratitude for. He never forgot use his most dangerous weapon: his flexible smile, extendable from a small, shy grin to an endearing giggle. Thanks to Lucas, the targets he always struck perfectly were sure to come back to the club just for him. Eventually Lucas was quickly named as one of the most popular workers, earning him great support from his boss and the club manager.

The atmosphere of active homosexuals grew on Lucas. He couldn’t help keeping down his own erections, and his bottom-tight outfit didn't help at all. But he fit right in with everyone else, because he was aware that at least ninety-five percent of the club attendants were turned on as well. Lucas no longer minded revealing his perverted self, in fact, it only excited him even more to be constantly admired by handsome guys of all ages, heights, and looks. At first he was shy with others touching his body, but soon he developed to like the different touches of each horny male’s hand. As long as he didn’t forget to get some cash in the process, Lucas would sit down with a lucky guest or more to let them cope a feel, and maybe a little kiss or two.

He made his first daring move of the night with the third table he went to fill drinks for. A duo of charming looks, one of dirty blonde and the other a light brown haired, both with innocent do-gooder looks hiding a kinky personality as Lucas sensed. He smiled at them as he approached, and the two boys smiled back, one nodding their head and winking.

“Need a refill?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, please,” said the dark blonde. He examined Lucas from face to crotch, keeping a good memory of what he saw.

“How’s everything tonight?” Lucas asked.

The dark blonde looked back at Lucas in the eye. “Great,” he replied. As soon as Lucas attended to his companion’s drink, he averted his eyes back at the boy’s crotch. “Real great.”

“Like what you see?” Lucas asked.

The dark blonde blushed when he learned he was caught. “A little. Maybe if I see some more…”

“Do you want some more?” Lucas smiled more seductively, as well as slightly lowering his eyelids for a more suggestive appeal.

“Can I?” replied the customer.

“Dude, no fair!” called out the brown-haired.

Lucas giggled. “You want some too?”

The other boy blushed, “Well…yeah.”

Lucas winked, “Even for maybe a little…cash?”

Both of the boys immediately pulled out their wallets and placed a few high-dollar bills on the table for Lucas to take. He shoved them into the back of his underwear.

Lucas squeezed into the table and sat between both of the boys, “Well don’t worry, there’s plenty for both of you.” He wrapped both of his arms around each of the two’s back.

“You’re not gonna get in trouble for this?” asked the dark blonde.

“Only if I stay too long,” Lucas told. “But I think a few minutes is enough for you and me, hm?”

“Good enough…” the dark blonde scooted closer.

“Yeah…” the other scooted closer as well. Both hands were already crawling up each of Lucas’ thighs.

“Mind telling me your names?” Lucas asked. “I’m Luke.”

“I’m Blake,” said the brown-haired.

“And I’m Dylan,” said the dark blonde. “Y’know, you’re wearing something really tight tonight.”

Lucas grinned. “Just felt like showing off.”

“Really…?”

“Might not be much in size, but I’m proud of it.” Lucas smiled wider.

Blake gulped. “You don’t mind if we…?” He trailed his hand closer to Lucas’ waistband.

“Not at all, after all, it’s my job to entertain,” Lucas told. “Feel free to touch as long as I’m here.”

The two boys’ lust only grew harder, but they managed to hold back and enjoy what they could have for now. Tending to only the outside of the fabric, Dylan went ahead and lightly squeezed the top half of Lucas’ erection, making him make a gasping expression. Blake cupped the worker’s balls and squeezed upwards with two fingers. The motions kept repeating, and Lucas kept as still as he could, throwing his head back and letting Dylan land two kisses on his neck.

The customers felt what they could, but wanted to see more. And so, Dylan slowly pulled down Lucas’ underwear, his erection springing up as soon as the restrictive fabric was released. They admired the petite attractiveness of Lucas’ prize, and when they each took a turn to grab the length with their hands, they were not the only ones who were pleased.

Lucas could just feel the jealousy riling in the air around. He knew there would be others who would be watching from afar and want a turn. But he was not cruel, as he would go around as much as he could, especially with ones who wanted him the most. While there were also other playful waiters or relaxing strippers that would be doing the same as Lucas, there was a certain fan club that desired only him, and he made sure to satisfy as much as he could in that group.

How much he has changed, Lucas thought. From a shy child to a daredevil pervert entertainer, Lucas ignored all the risks and the real reason that he needed the money. His night job became more of a stress reliever, like an entertaining game spicing up his life. Earning money was just another benefit.

He was still awkward about dealing with Triple Ticket customers. Somehow it was a miracle that of all the guys Lucas lap danced with so far, there was none that offered one to him.

There was still the hope of finally meeting “the one” during the job too.

But then, there was Ness.

As soon as Lucas looked forward, he saw what appeared to be the messy hairstyle of that one particular boy. All time had suddenly slowed down for him. In a very split second, he saw the gleaming reflection of purple eyes, disregarding the purple-pink environment. His heart was suddenly thumping harder.

“Sorry!” Lucas told, immediately pushing the hands away and pulling his underwear up. “I gotta go!”

He quickly slid from the seats, leaving his customer happy, although dazed. Lucas tried to keep his eye on the person from afar, while maneuvering through the crowd. Eventually when he left the main area, he saw that the boy was about to walk out of the exit.

“No!” Lucas mouthed. He quickly followed the boy, leaving the club. Under the neon lights of the club sign was him, the club receptionist, and a line of surprised but appealed guests waiting to enter.

Lucas looked left and right, down and up. It was a clear sidewalk. Within the dead-end street of parked cars, there were none that were about to be started. Either he couldn’t find the boy under darkness very well, or the boy left very quickly.

Ignoring the whistles and cheers of the lined up guests, Lucas turned to the receptionist.

“Did you see that guy that just came out?” Lucas asked.

“Huh?” he replied.

“He just came out a few seconds ago,” Lucas continued explaining. “Black hair, purple eyes?”

“Oh, purple eyes?” he responded. “He just left, I don’t know where.”

“Is he a new customer?” Lucas asked.

The receptionist took a few seconds. “Yeah, actually. Signed up a couple weeks ago.”

Lucas got more eager. “What’s his name on the list? And how long has he been visiting?”

The receptionist flipped a few pages over on his clipboard. “That guy signed up for the club two weeks ago, decided his first visit was…last night. Tonight was his second. Looks like he’d be getting a Triple Ticket if he came back again tomorrow.”

“What’s his name?” Lucas asked. The receptionist handed him the clipboard.

On the list said the name, “Nessu.”

“Nessu…’Ness’…it’s him…it must be him,” Lucas mumbled. He handed the clipboard back to the receptionist. “Can you let me know if he comes back tomorrow?”

“Sure. Guy likes to visit early, so you know. Shows up at seven to wait in line for the opening, last night and tonight.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lucas hurried back inside.

His heart was pounding fast. He clutched his chest, and took a deep breath.

“It’s him…it’s definitely him.” Lucas wasn’t sure how to express his joy. But he disregarded that after realizing that he needed to find out how to approach him.

In addition to that, there was a chance that one of the dancers could choose him, and he might use his ticket there. Whatever the case, Lucas needed to make sure he got his attention. And with what traits Lucas had, surely it would not be a problem.

Another surprise that stopped Lucas in the midst of his thoughts was that he realized that the boy was gay. It was another moment of relief and happiness for him.

“Lucas, darling?” Lucas’ boss, Rowe, approached the boy, interrupting his fun thoughts. “Why are you standing here not showing off your perfect body in the main area?”

“S-Sorry Rowe,” Lucas replied. “It’s just that…well…”

Rowe pleasantly smiled, “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“…Could I come in an hour early, tomorrow night?”

  
**~W~W~W~**

  
Ninten sighed. “I hope cutting my class thirty minutes early was worth it.”

“I’m sorry, Ninten!” Lucas exclaimed. “If everything goes well, I’ll owe you a whole lot, okay?”

Ninten snickered. “Nah, no need to. Just go get some dick and have fun.”

“He’s here… he’s definitely here.” Lucas smiled giddly.

The club receptionist called Lucas during the day, telling him that the guest “Nessu” signed up for a third visit at night. Lucas squealed with excitement, and thanked the receptionist before planning multiple ways as to appeal to Ness, and Ness only.

The usual parking spot was a little behind the long line for club entry. Lucas looked at each individual boy to see if he could find his crush.

“Looking for him?” Ninten said, stopping the engine.

“Yeah… do you see him?”

“I don’t even know what he looks like, dude.”

“Right, sorry.”

Ninten saw the slight panic in Lucas’ expression. He was moving his body left and right, trying to find as many black-haired guys as he could.

“Hey, we’ll start at the end of the line and keep walking forward. He’ll eventually see you, right?”

“But what if he doesn’t notice me?” Lucas questioned.

“I’m pretty sure everyone is going to notice you in that.”

Lucas decided to wear his work clothes early. His new given clothes was the same styled messy-cut muscle shirt in a yellow color, along with transparent shorts doing its job of making brand red briefs visible to the naked eye.

Lucas took a deep breath to calm himself. “Well, let’s go then.”

Exiting Ninten’s vehicle, they sneaked into the darkness and made their way to the back of the line, and walking up the sidewalk past the guys. Ninten marched forward carefree without giving any glances to any of the guests, while Lucas didn’t fail to eye each individual guy they passed. Many he exchanged glances, and most of them giving a very satisfied look. With each whistle or cheer, a few guys ahead turned back to see what the commotion was about.

Half-way up the line, Lucas spotted the boy of his dreams. He too, turned his head to the commotion. And when their eyes met, Lucas gave his best, charming smile, as well as a wink directed just for that boy.

Though by the time he finished his flirt, Lucas was too far ahead to keep his head turned to see the boy’s reaction. He had only hoped he did well, as he looked forward, ignoring the rest of the guests.

Inside the club, Ninten headed to the bar and immediately ordered his usual favorite non-alcoholic drinks. Lucas headed into the employee area and clocked in, and asked if there was any finishing touch-ups needed to be done before the guests came in. He was told that all was done, and all he had to do was wait at his bar with his prepared pitcher. Although, even waiting pained him.

Tick-tock, soon enough, the party started.

As soon as the upbeat music started, most of the crowd rushed into the main dance area and watched the beginning dance number. Lucas waited for guys to settle into the table areas, and took his pitcher to go along. He offered them drinks, pouring and refilling when needed.

As far as he went around, though, there was no obvious sign of that one boy.

The third dance number started, and Lucas continued his job as a drink-refilling waiter. Lucas did his best to fascinate the customers as usual, and decided to begin his daring touching services out of boredom. He let one kiss his nipples, one taking three good squeezes of his buttcheeks, and another he let squeeze his erection a few times. With each service, he earned wads of cash. Lucas continued the act of his perverted personality until it was time for his dance number, one he willed to do his best in. He collected his gathered cash into his envelope and headed backstage to begin.

“All right boys, now for our next number, featuring five of our best dancers—!“ Loud cheers erupted as a response. ”Aston, Tony, Chandler, Alex, and Luke!”

The new song began, syncing with the arrival of five young men elevating from the platforms. They kept their bodies still, holding tight to their poles and preparing to move with the hard beats of the music.

_You!— I wanna take you to a gay bar—I wanna take you to a gay bar— I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!_

As their movements grow wilder and more instant, the crowd of young men cheered louder. The dancers laughed and smiled into the fittingness of the song, entertaining not only their audience, but their selves as well. Each move their arms and lean their bodies one direction, quickly moving to the other, and repeat the motion quicker along with the song.

_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar—wow!_

The dancers freestyle their way with their small moment in the song, sliding their crotches and not forgetting to seduce with an act of sweeping using their arms. Then they resume their synced choreography along with the lyrics. They continue their act.

In the pause within the song, their movements slow down. They each smile at each other, then nudge their eyebrows at the audience, signaling a storm to come. Each take a piece of their clothing off—for some, their shirts, and for Luke, his transparent shorts—and fling them away in unison as soon as the song’s upbeat tune resumes.

_I've got something to put in you— I've got something to put in you— I've got something to put in you, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar—wow!_

Their movements focused more on emphasizing their crotches, continuously sliding against the pole and swaying their butts at the audience. Cash immediately flew on stage, all praising the dancers’ pure, smooth bodies.

The song was soon meeting its end. The dancers finishing by crouching down, quickly wagging their backsides as the audience as they raise their selves, and finish with a delightful, suggestive pose, a few blowing a kiss. The crowd cheers loudly once more, many more bills thrown around again. Lucas grabs as much as he could, scanning the crowd for his special someone. Though he didn’t find him, he saw a smile on every person, knowing for sure that everyone, including his crush, was surely blown away.

Lucas soon begins his next task of the night: hunting for a lap dance. He struts through the crowd as the next music starts again, smiling at each guy he passes by. He shows off carefully, teasing as much as he can. While he offered as much as he could, he only sought for one particular customer.

In the midst of Lucas’ search, two guys approach him, followed by three more.

“Hey there, Luke,” called one of the boys. “How ‘bout a dance with me?”

Lucas tries to ease his way out, “Hmm…do you pay well?”

“How’s three hundred sound?” he responded.

“Fuck that, I’ll pay five hundred!” exclaimed another guy.

“I’ll pay a thousand,” said another.

“Damn, Steven! It’s just a dance!”

The guy named Steven gently shoved the others away and closed his distance with Lucas.

“How about it?” He slapped the wad of a thousand dollars on Lucas’ chest.

“Hmm…tempting…” Lucas said, grinning.

“Tempting?” Steven laughed. “What, you want more? I’ll give you a whole lot more.” From his pocket, he pulled out a golden-colored piece of paper. A Triple Ticket, Lucas recognized.

“Ooh,” Lucas acted surprised. “That’s very nice.”

“So, how about it?”

“Hey, I got one too!” butted in another male. “And trust me, I give way better sex than this guy!”

“What, you wanna bet, Roger? Pretty sure your dick is half the size of mine!”

“Oh, butt out!” The boy named Roger pulled Lucas closer to him.

“Hell no! You don’t even got any more cash to give him!” Steven pulled Lucas back.

“G-Guys…” Lucas was slightly hurt from the sudden tugs.

The arguing males didn’t hear him. They each had Lucas’ arm and glared each other down within the upbeat environment. Lucas knew that at this rate, unless he chose someone, a fight was about to start.

“Hey, back off!”

Lucas felt an arm around his neck pull him closer. His head was up against the guy’s neck and right shoulder. In the headlock, he was not able to immediately see who had picked him up. However, his back could feel the bulging upper muscles that went well with a smooth average body.

“He promised to dance with me tonight,” he said.

“Is that right?” responded the guy named Steven, showing a little frustration. He attempted to intimidate Lucas's captor, but the taller male didn't flinch.

“Y-Yeah!” Lucas replied. “Sorry, guys! Maybe…another time?”

Steven grinned, “Fine, then.” He and the other guys left the two of them, all disappointed.

Lucas was released from the person’s grasp, and took a deep breath. He turned around to face his savior.

Then, his heartbeat increased. He finally made contact with purple eyes, and a handsome face. Lucas realized he had just been saved by his crush.

So many unsure things had just been confirmed. And Lucas wanted to scream so loudly in happiness.

“You okay?” he asked.

Lucas’ face immediately turned red. Thanks to the pink lights, it wasn’t so obvious. “Yeah! Thanks for saving me.”

“It’s no problem,” he responded with a smile.

They just stared at each other. Lucas found the situation very nerve wrecking, despite his strong longing to meet the boy again. However, it was unaware to him that the same applied to the other side.

It was the other boy that broke the silence within the background noise. “So…you’re a dancer here?”

“Yeah!” Lucas quickly replied. “I mean—I work here.”

“Does that mean you give out lap dances?” asked the other.

“Well, yeah.”

“I see…” The other boy looked down, but raised his head a little, hinting the question with his eyes and smile.

Lucas took the offer and smiled back. “Did you want one with me?”

“If that’s all right with you, but, um…”

“What is it?”

“I can have one…in private with you, right?” The other boy pulled a paper from his pocket. Lucas looked down. In between their chests was a Triple Ticket.

Lucas just wanted to scream even louder.

“You bet,” Lucas replied. His excited smile reflected back on his customer’s face.

Immediately skipping the open lap dance areas, Lucas led his customer to the first open room. He had only seen the room once, and it was left as provocative as ever.

Inside was a king size golden heart-shaped bed, centered in the room. A little away from the tip of the heart was a comfy chair, intended for a lap dance. Two-panel mirrors took up most of each of the room’s three walls, lined up with little hot pink lights. Sitting on the counter beside one flap of the heart bed was a small bottle that was assumed to be lubricant, as well as a remote that controlled the light settings—color or transition, and also controlled the central ceiling light in case there was a want for rolling party lights. A slightly opened closet in the corner revealed that it was full of erotic clothes, but it had no intention of being opened for now.

“Wow…” commented the handsome boy. “This is pretty…”

“Hm?” Lucas kept his attention on the boy’s words.

“…sexy.”

Lucas smiled, “Is that right?”

“Yeah.” He walked further into the room, sitting down on the bed and enjoying the comfortable mattress. “So, how long do I have you?”

“One hour at max,” Lucas told, sitting down next to the boy. “You can do whatever you want to me in that time.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” repeated the other, smiling. His arm wrapped around the dancer’s body. Lucas felt both tense and eased.

“Mind if I get to know you a bit before we begin?” asked the other boy.

“If I get to know you too,” responded Lucas.

“Sure. My name’s Ness.”

“I know,” Lucas told.

“You know?”

Lucas covered his mouth. “I—I mean…” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I saw your name…on the purchase receipt you made at the college bookstore.”

“Oh, so you remember me too?” Ness smiled.

“Too?” Lucas repeated.

“Yeah. When I saw you here a couple nights ago, I had a strong feeling you were the same guy that day.”

“Is that right…” Lucas said.

“Yeah…to think an innocent-looking bookstore sales associate would be a sexy dancer at a gay club…who would have thought?”

Both of them chuckled. However, Lucas realized something else. Another person beside Ninten now knew of his secret night job.

"Wait," Lucas said. "You're not gonna tell people about me, are you?"

"You don't want me to?" Ness asked.

"I...rather not," Lucas replied.

Ness nodded, "I understand."

Lucas happily stared at his crush. “Well, anyways... I was kind of hoping that you would have visited the bookstore again."

“I was hoping too, but I was still transferring at the time,” Ness told. “I had trouble with signing up for the dorms and classes, so I had to stay with a friend for a while, and it’s pretty far from the campus. But I just finished transferring, so I’ll be taking classes soon. For now, I’m just fucking around.”

“And by 'fucking around', you mean having fun at a gay strip club.”

Ness shamelessly shrugged. “Well, I always liked partying. And I heard there was a really cute blonde who’s popular with everyone. I thought I’d visit. Turns out this club was well worth my time and money.”

Lucas smirked.

Ness’s expression changed slightly. “Oh…you’re attending the same college, right?”

Lucas nodded, still grinning.

Ness nodded as well, “You wouldn’t happen to need a roommate, would you?”

Lucas smiled wider. “Actually, I have one already, but we can make some arrangements. He’s actually been trying to move in with his boyfriend, too—who’s actually my brother.”

“Wow, you sure do know a lot of gay guys,” Ness told.

Lucas shrugged proudly. “I guess it’s natural for me.”

“So it’s all right?” Ness asked. "If I stay with you, I mean?" he added quickly.

“Maybe,” Lucas played. “Are you trying to get closer with me, or is this another way of asking me out?”

Ness chuckled, and leaned his head closer. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, grinning. He closed in the remaining gap and lightly kissed the other boy. Their lips continued to press, mesmerized by each other. The warmth of each other’s mouth sent a vigorous current running through both of their bodies. Lucas threw his arms around Ness’ neck as he lost his self in the other’s minty breath and soft lips.

Soon, Ness pulled away for a small breather, and stared deeply into the other’s eyes. “So, I never caught your name…”

The blonde boy smiled. “At work, I’m Luke, but my real name is Lucas.”

Ness grinned. “I like Lucas. It’s cuter.”

The compliment led to another kiss. Ness embraced the other with both of his arms, only to soon push the blonde boy down onto the bed. Ness pushed himself up, hovering his handsome whole self over the other boy.

“So, are you ready for this?”

Lucas blushed. “Actually, I’m still a virgin…”

“…Really?”

“Yeah, hard to believe, huh?”

“Well, considering you’re a pretty sexy dancer, I thought another guy would have probably hit you by now.”

Lucas put up a cute act of pouty lips. “Well, I was waiting for the right guy.”

“Oh, so me?”

Lucas smiled back, and nodded.

“Then I must be one lucky guy.” Ness leaned closer into the other’s ear. “You know, I’m also a virgin too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but even though this’ll be a first for the both of us, I can be quite…naughty.”

“That’s all right with me,” Lucas said. “I like naughty.”

“Good.”

Ness got off of the bed, standing beside the edge. Lucas sat up, only to watch his new boyfriend sling his shirt and undershirt off, followed by his shorts and shoes. He left himself in his boxers, with very large-looking erection throbbing against the fabric. Lucas continued to gaze in awe and imagine what sort of monster would be under those boxers until Ness turned the chair over and sat down.

“Give me your best lap dance,” Ness told.

Lucas smiled, “Sure.”

He flings his shirt off and approached the dark-haired boy. He began by placing his knee in the opening between the legs, moving the rest of his body closer. Close enough, he settles on Ness’ legs and holds onto the chair with one hand, and wraps around his boyfriend’s neck with the other. They share one kiss before Lucas firmly presses his bottom on Ness’ crotch. Then, Lucas releases one arm and lets his body arch back, slowly rocking his ass and gradually picks up the speed.

“Oh yeah…” Ness moans.

Ness takes a spare hand to trail the young blonde’s smooth body from his nipples, down his soft stomach, and reached his erection, rubbing and squeezing it at the right moments in the midst of Lucas’ gyrating hips. Lucas held back the volume of his gasps, attempting to focus on putting his full effort on his rocking.

Eventually, Ness’ erection slips through the opening of his underwear. Lucas quickly slows his motions, due to Ness pausing him with a hand around his back, as well as the instant feel of a cock size that was much larger than any of the customers he had previously entertained. He lets Ness slip his prize under Lucas’ body, and soon throbbing against the blonde’s own erection was a very happy size.

“You’re really big…” Lucas managed to say.

“Yeah?’

“Bigger than any of the customers I danced with,” Lucas added.

Ness couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Do you like it big?”

Lucas grew more excited just by looking at it. It proved his answer, “I think I will.”

Ness grinned, “Go ahead and try it in your mouth.”

Lucas couldn’t wait. He carefully gets off the boy’s lap and settles on the floor, lowering his face to the massive cock and slowly strokes the bottom half of the length with his hand. He first licks the head, earning a pleased expression on Ness’ face. Excitedly, he immediately takes a few inches into his mouth, sucking with the pressure of one with little experience. Yet, it was satisfying enough for Ness to throw his head back and taken away into bliss.

Lucas wanted more, and more. He took in more of Ness’ length, willing to take the length deep to his throat. He suppressed his gag reflexes easily, and slurped and licked the amazing cock in his mouth. As Ness felt like he was in heaven, so did Lucas.

“Fuck—Lucas…!” Ness’ hand gently held the back of Lucas’ head and kept him down on his cock as he released his cum down the blonde’s throat. Lucas had no choice but to swallow it all, he just wanted to taste it on his tongue first.

Ness slipped his hand off of the other boy, allowing him to pull out of the cock. Lucas continued to lick the bits of cum that leaked out until it was fully finished. Although used to the taste of semen, he particularly enjoyed Ness’ flavor.

“Done so soon?” Lucas whined.

“It’s okay,” Ness said, panting. “I have more stamina than I look.”

“Good, because I didn’t want to finish yet.”

“Horny little guy, aren’t ya?” Ness chuckled.

“Only for you,” Lucas replied, smiling.

Ness stood up, forcing Lucas to back away and sit on the bed. Ness stripped off his boxers and was now completely nude, and striving with a large erection. He pushed Lucas down onto the bed and began to kiss the dancer’s neck.

“Ah—!” The press of his boyfriend’s lips was something amazing on his sensitive neck. He was scared of his own volume, but Ness gently leaned into his ear.

“Go ahead, make a lot of noise,” he told. “I want to hear your cute moans.” With that, Ness squeezed Lucas’ hard on.

“Oh—!”

“Good, just like that…”

Ness lowered Lucas’ underwear and quickly slipped them off. Both were now fully nude, and were aware of each other’s sexual desires, no longer afraid to hold back.

The raven-haired boy lowered his head down to Lucas’ crotch, licking the petite size that everyone adored.

“Ohh—!”

Ness, who never had sex before, but watched a lot of porn, knew many sensitive ways to please his lover. He caressed the blonde’s testicles as he licked from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, blowing a few hot breaths and putting most of the sucking pressure on the head. Lucas’ softly moaned as Ness sucked, bobbed and licked. After enough of teasing on the cock, Ness moved on further.

Ness spread Lucas’ legs further as he could, surprising the blonde boy. Lucas felt a hot breath down at his perineum, which was soon met by a tongue.

“O-Oh Ness…!”

Ness thrust his tongue at that exact spot between the testicles and Lucas’ canal, a simple skin taste that was delightful for both sides. Soon, Ness lowered his head further and licked the petite entrance of Lucas’ ass.

“Ah—!”

Lucas’ cries grew more desperate with each lap Ness’ tongue did from up and down at that spot. Along with a few kisses, Lucas tried his best not to squirm, let alone holding back the release of his own seed. It became even more excruciating as soon as his body stiffened from Ness inserting two fingers into his ass, with a tongue lapping up and down from his dick, balls and taint.

“Oh yes…! Oh gosh, Ness…!”

Just as soon as Lucas was about to reach his limits, Ness immediately ceased all of his actions and pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend’s ass. He smiled at the sight of one throb of Lucas’ cock before reaching over for the lubricant on the counter.

Lucas took deep gasps for breaths, trying to calm his excited body. Though as soon as he saw Ness wave the bottle of lube above him, he couldn’t help being any more thrilled.

Ness rubbed two fingers coated in the lube against Lucas’ entrance, even pushing a little more to gain a whimper from the bottom boy. Then, he coated his own penis and gently tossed the lube to the side, easing his body closer and lined himself properly.

“Ready, Lucas?” Ness whispered. His answer was a nod and a smile.

Ness took a deep breath and gently pushed forward, his dick slowly plunging into Lucas’ body. Gasps were irresistible for the both of them.

Ness knew to be very slow and gentle. He welcomed the intense tight pleasure as much as he could, waiting a few seconds before Lucas tried to push his own self against his lover.

“Ness—ah…!”

Ness realized he had no time to waste. He slowly drew himself out, and then pushed back inside, gasping louder at the sudden sensation. He repeated the motions, the lubricant making each thrust smooth and erotically slushy-sounding. Ness speeded his pace, soon thrusting his entire massive length in and out every few seconds.

“AH—YES!” Lucas screamed. The hard thrusts against his prostate caused him to immediately leak his cum. Ness didn’t notice until he felt the hot liquid gush onto his stomach, and questioned if he should stop.

“Fuck me!” Lucas moaned. “Fuck me, Ness! Fuck me more—!”

The way Lucas worded his desires drove Ness wild, causing him to thrust faster. He leaned forward, allowing for both males to embrace each other. Ness’ hips slapped against Lucas’ ass at a faster pace while he blew his hot gasps against the Lucas’ neck.

Lucas’ body stiffened up again, his toes curled, and his insides tightening for another hard release. “Oh Ness—Ness—NESS!”

Ness’ inaudible volumes competed with his lover. “OHHH—!”

With a long howl, Ness released a second burst of cum deep inside, feeling his own cock twitch even within the tightness. Lucas’ leaks shifted into multiple shots of his load, splattering on both him and Ness. Tears welled up from the immense force of pleasure coursed through his tense body for a prolonged period. As the shots lessened, Ness slowly slipped out of Lucas, letting his whole body drop gently on top of the other.

Amongst the repeated breaths for air was a hinting glimpse of smiles on both of the boy’s faces. Unable to move, Lucas remained under the warmth of Ness’ body, lightly digging his fingers into the other’s back. Ness pushed his self back up, gazing at the weary blonde dancer. He laid one gentle kiss on the other’s lips, their breathing slowed but they continued to remain in a silent embrace for a short loving moment.

"More..." Lucas mumbled.

"Huh?" Ness responded.

Lucas forced his body to awaken, his hand brushing against Ness' pubic area to reach for and stroke Ness' still hard cock.

"We still got time..." Lucas told.

Ness looked up and the clock. Thirty-seven minutes and some seconds were left. "Right..." He took two quick, fulfilling breaths to get his body back up. He sat against the blonde dancer's ass, looking down at his cute and tired face. Lucas grinned back, pushing himself up and embraced the other boy, pressing their lips together once more for a quick kiss.

Lucas pulled away first, expressing his desires seductively. "I want you to fuck me a whole lot more."

Ness smirked back, and groped his lover's buttcheeks. "Wanna try another position?"

**~W~W~W~**

  
In the aftermath, only about seven minutes were left in their allotted one hour. Ness woke his body up from the realization and cleaned the messes of cum on their bodies with a discovered towel in the counter’s drawer. He left the stains on the bed as is, and proceeded to dress his self as well as slip Lucas’ underwear and shirt on while he was half-conscious. Lucas managed to force himself standing up, despite the pain from a long dick in his ass, thrust multiple times, and the unknown river of cum left in his insides. He was, however, able to walk, although with a slight limp.

They soon reached the door, with Ness providing walking support. Lucas reached for the doorknob, although tipped over to only be caught by Ness.

“Oh…” Lucas moaned. “I wonder if I’ll even make it back to the dorm.”

Ness lifted Lucas from his legs and brought him up with his two arms. “Y’know, since I’m planning to move in with you, how about I carry you there and sleep with you?”

Lucas blushed, “That’d be great. For now, can you help me get me get my stuff, clock out, and tell my roommate?”

“Sure thing.”

Lucas had no choice but to be carried by his lover’s arms. As they exited the Triple Ticket room, they were already met by eyes of jealousy. Lucas motioned Ninten to follow them as they headed to the employee area, helped by both boys to change clothes and let Lucas’ boss know of the situation. Rowe completely understood and allowed Lucas to leave early, wishing him lots of luck as they left.

Ninten agreed to let Lucas go with Ness in his car, though the destination for all three of them was the campus. Ninten called his boyfriend and asked to sleep with him for the night, informing him of Lucas’s situation with his new boyfriend.

The door to Lucas’s room was opened by Ninten before he left. Entering, Ness set Lucas down on his bed.

“Do you sleep in pajamas or anything?” Ness asked.

“No, I sleep in my underwear,” Lucas told.

“Want me to help with that?”

“Please?”

Ness stripped Lucas’ clothes off and left him in his briefs. Ness joined as well and stripped down to his boxers.

“I sleep in my underwear too,” Ness mentioned. Both of them chuckled as Ness lied down next to Lucas.

“Are you gonna fuck me while I sleep?” Lucas asked.

“Not unless you do something to me first,” Ness answered.

Lucas stuck his tongue out playfully. “We’ll see.”

Ness’ hand caressed Lucas’ cheek, before it went to softly ruffle his hair.

“Tonight was really fun,” Ness said.

“Yeah…” Lucas agreed. “And thanks to you, I probably won’t have to work at the club for a long while…”

“Why’s that?” Ness said.

“The Triple Ticket you gave me—“Lucas reached over to the back of his underwear waistband, but didn’t feel the texture of a golden paper. He tried to remember what he had done with the ticket in the midst of the sexual environment, but couldn’t remember an exact moment.

“…Oh fuck. I lost it.”

  
“Did you really need it?” Ness asked.

“I have to give one to the manager if I want a really big paycheck,” Lucas told. “And I need it since I’m not so rich…”

“Well, how about you keep working there, and I’ll keep visiting, and you give me a lap dance, and I’ll give you another ticket?”

Lucas smiled, “Good idea. Though…I still need to work there for a while. I can't just pick you all the time. You won’t get mad if I have to entertain other guys?”

“Not unless they have a Triple Ticket,” Ness answered, chuckling. “Just kidding—it’s a job, I know how things work. You do what you got to do.”

“Okay…” Lucas mumbled. They kissed for one more moment, before Lucas snuggled closer to his lover.

Now that he had found a lover, and finally lost his virginity, there was no longer any stress in Lucas’ work life. Seeking the excitement and high monetary benefits, Lucas was happy to continue working his secret job.


End file.
